


Matching

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex is celebrating his win, when Luca shows up wearing the exact same shirt...





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffypenguinpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/gifts).



"Well this is awkward..."

Alex stood staring at Luca, the noise of the club blasting through them as people danced. Luca was wearing the exact same shirt as him, which was a little bit annoying, but he also had on almost identical black skinny jeans. If it wasn’t for the fact that Luca’s bright blue eyes were glowing with the neon lights, they would have been a mirror image of each other.

“Congratulations on the win.”

“Thanks.” Alex stared at his feet, even their shoes were the same, and he groaned internally, wondering what he could say to make things less awkward.

“Congratulations on the podium.”

“Thanks.”

Alex nodded in time to the music, glancing around to see if Marc was close by, but Marc was too short to easily spot in a crowd. Luca scanned the faces around them, clearly looking for someone so that he could make his excuses and leave.

“I should…” Alex pointed in the vague direction of the bar, not sure if he wanted to go, but he couldn’t take the awkwardness.

“Yeah, everyone wants a piece of the winner.” Luca smiled, and Alex felt his cheeks burn, his mind running away with itself.

They were still standing there when Marc rushed over, screaming and waving his arms as he jumped up for a hug, almost knocking Alex over.

“Time for shots!” Marc grabbed Alex’s hand, dragging him through the crowd.

Alex gave Luca a look that he hoped said, ‘big brothers, right?’ but then Marc was waving for Luca to follow, and he shrugged before wandering after them, the crowd swallowing them both up the second that Marc had got through.

By the time they got to the bar, Alex had been elbowed and nudged too many times to count, and only his quick reactions had spared him from being punched in the face by a man who was trying to grab a balloon.

Marc grinned as the barman lined up fifteen shots, five each, and Alex felt his heart sink when he realised what was coming next.

“Race you?” Marc’s hand was already hovering by the first shot, and Alex glanced at Luca for support, but Luca was smiling and nodding.

“Deal.”

“Three, two, one…” Marc paused, his eyes wide as he stared at Alex, “Go!”

Alex flinched with each shot, the liquorice taste to the Sambuca not quite enough to mask the sting of the alcohol. He slammed the shot glasses down on the bar, the crowd cheering before he realised that he’d drunk his fifth shot, and he swayed on the spot, steadying himself as he raised his hands in the air, earning more cheers from the people around him.

“Looks like I win again.” Alex stuck his tongue out at Luca, the alcohol making him brave, and the crowds dispersed as Luca handed him a beer.

There was no sign of Marc, he had his own win to celebrate, and from the way that the crowd was gathered round the stage, Marc was probably there dancing away like an ant on fire.

"Wanna dance?" Alex stared at Luca, the music fading away as Luca licked his lips.

Luca took a long slow swig of beer, his Adam’s apple bobbing as a trickle of beer escaped from the side of his lips. The way his tongue darted out reminded Alex of a lizard, although no lizard had ever looked this sexy.

“Yeah.” Luca grabbed Alex by his shirt cuff, his fingers brushing against his wrist and sending sparks through his body.

They found a quiet corner of the dance floor, and they danced in time to the music, although swaying was probably a more accurate description. Alex took every opportunity he could to brush up against Luca, the fuzzy warmth of the alcohol sloshing through his veins and making him grin.

The song changed, the high energy rock replaced by something softer, slower, and Alex rested his hands on Luca’s hips, stepping in closer as the air between them crackled with static electricity.

Luca nuzzled against his cheek, his soft skin like heaven against his own, and the little gasp that escaped Alex’s lips had Luca flying into action, taking his hand and dragging him towards the toilets.

Alex glanced over his shoulder, but no-one was watching them, the crowd had thinned and the rest looked like they were preparing to go home.

Luca dragged him through the door, rushing to lock it behind them, and they stood staring at each other, the tension in the air so thick that Alex could feel his body vibrating with it.

His lips inched closer to Luca’s, his eyes falling shut as he closed the gap, the taste of beer and Sambuca making him smile. Luca’s arm wrapped around his waist, drawing their bodies closer, and Alex relaxed into the kiss, his tongue teasing until it was granted entry. The kiss got sloppier as his need grew, his hands grabbing Luca’s bum and giving it a squeeze, making him gasp and moan until Luca growled, slamming Alex against the wall and knocking the air out of his lungs.

Alex caught his breath as Luca licked into his slack lips, rubbing up against him as their hard cocks touched, and Alex moaned in pleasure, his boxers already sticky.

“I can’t believe you wore the same shirt as me.” Luca trailed kisses down the side of Alex’s neck, leaving him breathless all over again.

“Marc picked it out.”

“Maybe you should take it off.” Luca’s smirk was filthy, and Alex wanted to ravage him, but the dirty bathroom floor wasn’t exactly romantic.

“What?” Alex licked his lips, mesmerised by Luca’s deep blue eyes.

"You heard me.” Luca leant in for a kiss, using them to emphasise his words. “Take.” Kiss. “It.” Kiss. “Off."

Alex fumbled with the buttons, Luca devouring every bit of newly exposed skin with lips and tongue and teeth until Alex was standing there topless, faint white scars tracing his pale skin.

“You are so gorgeous.”

Alex blushed, his cheeks burning as he met Luca’s eyes. “So are you.”

Luca’s mouth crashed into his, Alex’s thigh jammed between his legs as he rubbed up against him, his hand snaking its way into Alex’s jeans and tugging at his hard cock. Alex’s lips trembled, his breathing ragged as Luca’s mouth muffled his needy moans, his whole body begging for its release.

He wanted this feeling to last forever, but Luca was swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock, and he came with a grunt as Luca shuddered against him, his cock pulsing against his thigh.

Alex blinked as the harsh fluorescent lights blinded him, his body twitching as Luca slid his hand out, licking it clean, and Alex felt himself getting hard all over again.

“Fuck, that was… fuck.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” Luca licked his lips, wiping his hand on his jeans as Alex stood frozen, trying to work out if it had actually happened.

“You can do that to me whenever you want.”

“It’s a date.” Luca leant in for one last kiss, and Alex could feel his grin.

“We should go before our brothers get suspicious.”

“I think they know.” Luca gave him one last kiss as Alex rushed to put his shirt back on. “Vale helped me pick my shirt for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
